Biologie mit Edward und Bella
by Seegurke
Summary: Was machen Edward und Bella wohl im Biounterricht wenn das Thema Sexualkunde lautet? Es wird amüsant, es wird witzig. Es geht um Ed und Bell und ein paar unerwarteten Gästen.
1. Chapter 1

Rechtliches: Die Charaktere, Orte und Personen sind geistiges Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer.

Ich stelle die Story hier nur aus und werde hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

Leute die ein paar Ideen einbringen möchten einfach per Review oder Mail melden. Würde mich freuen.

Nach der Mittagspause gingen Edward und ich in den Biologieraum unsere vorletzte Unterrichtstunde.

Seitdem Edward und ich zusammen waren, liebte ich dieses Fach, weil es unsere einzige gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunde ist und wir uns in der Stunde näher kennengelernt haben.

Er ist ein Vampir und ich ein einfaches, durchschnittliches, tollpatschiges Mädchen das mindestens einmal im Monat in einem Krankenhaus landete.

Edward fing nach einem Blick in die Gedanken unseres geliebten Biolehrers an zu schmunzeln.

„ Was ist so witzig Edward?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

„ Unser Thema für die nächsten Stunden ist Sexualkunde.", sagte er und sah mich mit einem gewissen Blick an. (AN: Bella und Edward haben schon miteinander geschlafen, deswegen sieht er sie so an.)

„ Das kann ja peinlich werden.", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm.

„ Ich werde versuchen dich gut abzulenken, obwohl ich es genießen würde deinen roten Kopf zusehen, wenn wir anfangen gewisse Filme zuschauen oder du Kondom und Banane in die Hand kriegst. Ich würde mich köstlich amüsieren.", sagte Edward mit einem anzüglichen Unterton.

Ich wurde immer röter weil es so peinlich war.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das du das lieben würdest aber ablenken ist eine Gute alternative und denn auch noch während des dazu passenden Unterrichts. Edward du hast dazugelernt."

Ich habe gelernt bei solchen Sprüchen bei Emmett zurück zuschlagen also warum denn nicht auch bei meinem Freund.

„ Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Emmett.", sagte Edward als wir uns auf unsere Plätze setzten.

„ Gar nicht wahr. Ich verbringe viel mehr Zeit mit dir und Alice.", konterte ich.

„ Deswegen bist auch gestern wie ein Flummi auf und ab gesprungen und hast ununterbrochen geredet.", sagte er grinsend zu mir.

„ Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan wollen sie uns vielleicht alle an ihrem Gespräch teilhaben lassen. Damit wir wissen warum es geht und vielleicht auch mitlachen könne?", fragte Mr. Banner. (AN: Wenn ich im Unterricht quatsche werde ich nach vorne geholt und soll das Gespräch erzählen. Voll fies.)

„ Wir haben uns nur gerade über das Thema ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde unterhalten es war ziemlich interessant.", redete mein Freund sich raus.

Fand ich nicht. Wenn interessiert die Photosynthese von Pflanzen und Bäumen und wer braucht das später noch?

„ Gut gerettet, Mr. Cullen. Heute beginnen wir mit Sexualkunde und im Laufe der nächsten Stunden werden wir uns mit Verhütung, Schwangerschaft und Co. Beschäftigen. Zum Abschluss werden wir einen Film darüber sehen und vielleicht noch ein kleines Projekt dazu machen.", redete Mr. Banner drauflos.

Der hört sich ja richtig begeistert an, dachte ich mir und versuchte mich wieder auf Mrs. Banner zu konzentrieren.

Ich weiß das Chap ist kurz ist ja auch nur eine Einführung und ich hoffe das die nächsten länger werden. Für ein paar Reviews würde ich eine virtuelle Party schmeißen.

LG und hel Julia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Charaktere und Co. sind geistiges Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer.

Danke an LiikeBloodsucker für die Idee aus der das Kapitel entstanden ist.

Hat jemand Ideen für die nächsten Kapitel meldet euch. Ich lege auf eure Meinung wert.

Es tut mir Leid für all die Leute die nach diesem Kapitel keine Bananen mehr essen können

Aber ich hätte ja auch Salatgurken nehmen können.

An die Kinder die das Lesen: BANANEN SIND ZUM ESSEN DA UND NICHT UM DAMIT ZU SPIELEN.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

glg Julia

Bananenkondom

Nachdem Mr. Banner mit seiner Rede geendet hatte, und ich hochrot war, fing er an über Verhütung zusprechen.

„ Ich nehme an ihr wisst alle dass man beim Sex verhüten muss, wegen Sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten und wegen dem Risiko zur Schwangerschaft.

Deswegen kommt jetzt einer von jeder Bank nach vorne und holt sich hier vom Lehrertisch eine Banane. Keine Sorge sie sind frisch und unbenutzt und bitte auch zwei Kondome damit es jeder einmal ausprobieren kann.", gab Mr. Banner in Auftrag.

„ Sei froh dass du mit mir zusammen bist, weil wir brauchen nicht zu Verhüten.", flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr.

Mein Kopf glich mehr und mehr einer Tomate.

„ Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan würden sie jetzt bitte nach vorne kommen und sich eine Banane holen."

„ Ja, Sir, ich komme.", sagte Edward und ging nach vorne um uns zwei Kondome und eine Banane zu holen.

„ Man, die Dinger sind viel zu klein. So sehen die doch gar nicht aus. Sie sind doch viel länger und so.", meckerte er rum als er sich wieder setzte.

„ Edward, das ist pervers. Es ist eine Banane sie soll nicht wie dein bestes Stück aussehen. Sie soll uns nur zeigen wie man ein Kondom überrollt. Dank dir werde ich jetzt keine Bananen mehr essen können.", sagte ich ihm mit, wie sollte es auch anders sein, einem hochroten Kopf.

„ Das Zeug soll schmecken?", fragte er und erschauerte bei dem Gedanken.

„Sperma schmeckt auch nicht gerade gut!", zischte ich ihm zu.

„ Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan da sie ja anscheinend wissen wie so was geht, kommen sie doch nach vorne und zeigen es uns wie man so was macht.", sagte Mr. Banner stock sauer.

Wir beide standen auf und gingen nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Ich blickte kurz zu Edward und sah dass er ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Als wir vorne angekommen waren legten wir unsere Banane und die Kondome auf dem Tisch, wendeten uns an die Klasse und sahen zu Mr. Banner.

„ Nun, zeigen Sie uns mal was sie machen würden. Mr. Cullen, Sie beginnen."

Mein Freund nahm die Banane in die Hand und fing an zu erklären:

„ Also als erstes reißt man das Tütchen ganz vorsichtig an der eingeschnitten Ecke auf und beim herausnehmen des Kondoms muss man darauf achten es so wenig wie nur möglich zu berühren. Danach pustet man in die Öffnung so dass sich die Spitze aufstellt. Dann hält man die Spitze zu und zieht sie die Banane. Fertig."

Er hielt seine bekondomte Banane hoch, so dass sie jeder sehen konnte.

„In Ordnung. Sie können sich setzten.", sagte ein verblüffter Biolehrer.

„ Woher wusstest du wie das geht?", fragte ich so leise das nur er es hören konnte.

„ Carlisle ist Arzt. Wir würden relativ früh aufgeklärt und es war in Mr. Banners Gedanken.", sagte Edward grinsend.

„ Arsch und wo war Emmett in dieser Zeit? Auf einer Blumenwiese oder mit Rose beschäftigt?", fragte ich leise zu ihm.

„Beides zur selben Zeit.", antwortete er.

Die restlich Zeit der Unterrichtsstunde wurden wir scharf von Mr. Biologie beobachtet und auch von den restlichen angestarrt. Ich glaube sogar, dass Jessica versuchte mich mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.


End file.
